Gentleman Ghost (The Brave and the Bold)
James "Jim" Craddock, besser bekannt als Gentleman Ghost, ist ein wiederkehrender Schurke in der Zeichentrickserie Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Er taucht zum ersten Mal in der zweiten Folge, Insel der Affen, auf. Er ist der Geist eines Verbrechers aus dem 19. Jahrhundert, der von dem Dämon Asteroth verflucht wurde. Seine Seele kann daher die Welt nicht verlassen und als Geist begeht Craddock unzählige Verbrechen. Er ist einer der Feinde des Superhelden Batman, an dem er aus persönlichen Gründen blutige Rache nehmen will. Dabei arbeitet Craddock - nun als Gentleman Ghost bekannt - notfalls auch mit anderen Schurken zusammen, wird aber immer von Batman oder anderen Helden besiegt, bevor er seine düsteren Pläne in die Tat umsetzen kann. Biographie Vergangenheit Craddock ist ein Edelmann und Wegelagerer aus dem 19. Jahrhundert, der sich selbst als Gentleman ansieht und daher auch den Spitznamen "Gentleman Jim" trägt. Um unsterblich zu werden, trifft Craddock eine Vereinbarung mit dem Dämonen Asteroth, der ihm die Unsterblichkeit verspricht, wenn Craddock ihm im Gegenzug zehn Seelen opfert. Craddock beginnt daraufhin sogleich, Opfer im Elendsviertel der Stadt zu suchen und ihre Seelen zu rauben. Jason Blood wird für Craddocks Verbrechen verantwortlich gemacht und soll verurteilt werden, Sherlock Holmes und Dr. Watson forschen aber nach. Indem sie ein von Blood vorbereitetes Ritual vollenden, können sie Batman mit Magie in die Vergangenheit rufen, wo dieser es sich zum Ziel macht, den wahren Schurken zu finden. Kurz darauf wird ein neuntes Opfer von Craddock entführt. Blood versucht ihn in Form von Etrigan aufzuhalten, aber Craddock zaubert eine magische Schlange herbei die Etrigan angreift und so lange aufhält, dass Craddock die Seele seines neunten Opfers aussaugen kann. Als Batman dazustößt, erkennt er Craddock geschockt als Gentleman Ghost, der in seiner Gegenwart als untoter Superschurke Verbrechen begeht. Craddock kennt Batman natürlich noch nicht und misst seinen Worten daher keine große Bedeutung bei. Er attackiert Batman mit Magie und schleudert ihn so aus seiner Kutsche. Daraufhin wirft Craddock sein seelenloses Opfer von sich und rast in seiner Kutsche davon. Batman trifft sich nun erneut mit Holmes und Watson, um ihre nächsten Schritte zu besprechen. Craddock kehrt währenddessen in sein Hauptquartier, eine verlassene Mühle, zurück und nimmt Kontakt mit Asteroth auf. Diesem verrät er, dass er nur noch eine Seele braucht um ihre Abmachung zu erfüllen, dass nun aber ein kostümierter Freak aufgetaucht ist, der ihre Abmachung in Gefahr bringt und sogar Craddocks Namen kennt. Asteroth antwortet lediglich mit einer Warnung und eine Erinnerung daran, dass Craddock noch nicht unsterblich ist. Das zehnte Opfer liefert sich Craddock selbst aus als Holmes, der erkannt hat, dass die Windmühle Craddocks Versteck ist, dort auftaucht. Craddock versucht ihn zu überrumpeln und ihn von hinten niederzuschlagen, Holmes wirbelt aber herum und wehrt den Angriff mit seinem im Gehstock versteckten Schwert ab. Craddock kann ihn aber doch niederschlagen und will gerade seine Seele absorbieren, als Batman erscheint und ihm das Horn, welches Craddock zum Sammeln von Asteroth erhalten hat, aus der Hand zu schlagen. Um Batman loszuwerden, nutzt Craddock ein weiteres magisches Item um einen Dämonen herbeizurufen, der Batman angreift. Craddock wendet sich daraufhin dem gefesselten Holmes zu, der fragt wofür Craddock die Seelen benötigt. Craddock verrät, dass er keinerlei Absicht hat zu sterben und versucht erneut, Holmes' Seele zu absorbieren, was ihm auch gelingt obwohl Batman den Dämonen bezwingen kann. Batman ruft Craddock noch zu, seinen Plan aufzugeben da er weiß, wie Craddock enden wird. Craddock hört ihm aber nicht zu und tritt mit den gestohlenen Seelen durch ein Portal in die Unterwelt. Dabei verfolgen ihn Batman und Etrigan, um ihn aufzuhalten bevor er Asteroth die Seelen liefern kann. Batman kann Craddock in einen Kampf verwickeln und Craddock will wissen, woran genau Batman ihn eigentlich erkannt hat. Batman verrät, dass Craddock in seiner Zeit ein Geist ist, was Craddock ihm aber nicht glaubt. Stattdessen wendet er sich Asteroth zu und fordert, dass er ihn unsterblich macht. Gemäß seines Wunsches verflucht Asteroth Craddock, so dass seine Seele die Welt niemals verlassen wird. Bevor Craddock Asteroth im Gegenzug die Seelen geben kann, wird er aber von Etrigan niedergeschlagen, der ihm das Horn und seinen Zauberstab entreißt und Craddock niederschlägt. Craddock wird von Batman und Etrigan zurück in die echte Welt gebracht, wo Etrigan die Seelen freilässt und Craddock wegen seiner Verbrechen hingerichtet wird. Gemäß Asteroths Fluch erhebt sich Craddocks Geist aber schon kurze Zeit später aus Craddocks Grab und schwört Rache an Batman zu nehmen - egal wie viele Jahrhunderte es dauern sollte. Fortan begeht Gentleman Ghost diverse schurkische Taten, wodurch er zu dem Superschurken wird, der mit Batman aneinander gerät. Seine einzige Schwäche ist as extrem seltene Nth-Metall, welches ihm als einziges Metall seine feste Form zurückgibt. Raubzug am Tag der Toten Am Tag der Toten führt Gentleman Ghost eine Raubzug aus und flieht auf einem weißen Skelettpferd. Dabei wird er aber in einer Gasse von Batman und Plasticman konfrontiert, auf die er sofort das Feuer eröffnet. Gentleman Ghosts Kugeln explodieren beim Kontakt, aber die beiden Helden können den Kugeln ausweichen. Batman wirft dem Schurken kleine Granaten vor die Füße, so dass sein Pferd aufschreckt und er den Sack mit seiner gestohlenen Beute fallen lässt. Batman spießt den Sack mit einem Batarang auf, wodurch die ganzen Geldscheine durch die Luft fliegen. Frustriert flüchtet Gentleman Ghost durch ein Portal, wird auf seiner Flucht aber weiterhin von Batman verfolgt. Gentleman Ghost versteckt sich auf einem verlassenen Friedhof und als Batman auftaucht, um ihn zu suchen, kann Gentleman Ghost ihn von hinten attackieren und in ein offenes Grab hinabstoßen. Er will den nun wehrlosen Batman erschießen, aber bevor dies gelingen kann wird Gentleman Ghost von der plötzlich auftauchenden Heldin Fire attackiert und durch ihr Feuer in den Rückzug getrieben. Dies ermöglicht es Batman, aus dem Grab herauszuklettern, zu Gentleman Ghost aufzuholen und ihn mit einem Nth-Metall-Schlagring niederzuschlagen. Batman legt dem ohnmächtigen Schurken auch Nth-Handschellen an, so dass dieser unmöglich entkommen kann. Einige Zeit später kann Gentleman Ghost aber entkommen. Batmans Begräbnis Gentleman Ghost plant schließlich in London, eine Armee der Toten zu erwecken und stiehlt die Artefakte, die er dafür benötigt. Bei einem dieser Raubzüge wird er bei seiner Flucht von Batman auf einem Häuserdach konfrontiert, dem er arrogant verrät dass er nur noch zwei Artefakte benötigt. Er feuert einen Feuerstrahl mit seinem Zauberstab auf Batman, der diesen aber blocken kann und mit Nth-Batarangs zurückfeuert. Als Gentleman Ghost davonfliegt, befestigt Batman ein Seil an ihm und fliegt ihm hinterher, der Geist fliegt aber durch einen Kirchturm, so dass Batman gegen die Wand prallt und hinabstürzt. Er fängt sich mit seiner Batclaw, aber Gentleman Ghost kann das Seil durchschneiden, so dass Batman in die Straßen hinabstürzt. Gentleman Ghost hebt den bewusstlosen Batman auf, bringt ihn zu einem Friedhof und begräbt ihn dort lebendig in einem schweren verminten Sarg. Er hat Batman zuvor gefesselt und ihm auch seinen Gürtel abgenommen. Nachdem er Batman scheinbar losgeworden ist, macht er sich auf um die letzten beiden Artefakte zu stehlen. Das vorletzte findet er in dem Zelt eines Mediums und das letzte in einem Museum der Folter. Dort wird er vom Geist Batmans konfrontiert, der sich von seinem Körper losgesagt hat. Es kommt zu einem Kampf zwischen den beiden Geistern, Batman wird aber von dem Geist von Deadman unterstützt. Gemeinsam können sie Gentleman Ghost in die Enge treiben, er kann schließlich aber sein Knochenpferd rufen und auf diesem entkommen. Batman und Deadman verfolgen ihn durch die Straßen von London und Gentleman Ghost entkommt durch die Themse und die Kanalisation in eine unterirdische Katakomben-Halle unterhalb des Friedhofs, in dem Batman begraben liegt. Mit seinen verfluchten Relikten kann Gentleman Ghost nun das von ihm geplante Ritual durchführen und eine Armee von Schurken-Geistern hervorrufen. Diese übernehmen die Kontrolle über die Hundertschaften von Skeletten, die in der Halle gelagert werden, und Gentleman Ghost befiehlt ihnen, die Stadt vollends niederzubrennen. Während Batman noch mit einigen Geistern kämpfen muss, begeben sich Gentleman Ghost und seine Skelettarmee an die Oberfläche, wo sie von Green Arrow und Speedy konfrontiert werden. Dank Deadman kann Batman aber seinen Körper und seinen Batgürtel mit Nth-Metall-Waffen zurückerhalten. Als Green Arrow Gentleman Ghosts Pferd mit einem Nth-Pfel tötet, stürzt der Geist zu Boden und wird in einen Kampf mit Batman verwickelt. Als Batman ihm seinen Zylinder vom Kopf schlägt, in dem Gentleman Ghost die Relikte lagert, verliert Gentleman Ghost die Kontrolle über seine Armee und wird daher von den racherfüllten Geistern gepackt. Diese ziehen den panischen Gentleman Ghost ins Erdreich herab und während er schreiend hinabgezogen wird, verflucht Gentleman Ghost Batman. Owlman und Todesrennen Auf unbekannte Weise kann Gentleman Ghost sich aus seiner misslichen Lage befreien. Nachdem Owlman aus einer Paralleldimension auf die Erde reist und dort fast alle Superhelden besiegen und gefangennehmen kann, heuert er einige Schurken - unter ihnen Gentleman Ghost - an, um diese in seinem Hauptquartier zu bewachen. Als Batman auftaucht, der sich mit dem Joker verbündet hat um Owlman zu stoppen, greifen die Schurken ihn sofort an. Gentleman Ghost schießt einen Energieblitz auf Batman, wird dann aber von Joker angegriffen und in die Defensive getrieben. Batman kann sich schließlich mit seinem Phasenschieber-Oszillator in eine Parallelwelt retten, in der die Zeit anders vergeht. Er reist in verschiedene Welten und verbündet sich mit den dortigen Batman-Versionen, die er schließlich auf seine Erde mitbringt um die Schurken zu stoppen. Die Batmans liefern sich nun einen Kampf mit Owlman und seiner Gruppe, während sie zeitgleich auch die Helden befreien. Gentleman Ghost versucht noch, die Falle zu aktivieren die Green Arrow töten soll, welcher aber rechtzeitig von einem der Batmans gerettet werden kann. Mit einem Nth-Pfeil kann Green Arrow Gentleman Ghost dann ausschalten. So können die Schurken überwältigt werden und sie werden später der Polizei übergeben und eingesperrt. Gentleman Ghost ist einige Zeit später einer der Schurken, der von Mongul in eine Wüste auf der Erde teleportiert wird. Dort hat Mongul ein Todesrennen geplant, in dem die anwesenden Helden und Schurken durch die Wüste fahren und das Ziel erreichen müssen - ansonsten ist alles erlaubt. Mongul droht, dass die Erde zerstört wird wenn sein Champion Steppenwolf das Rennen gewinnt. Sollte einer der Helden oder Schurken gewinnen, würde dieser allerdings zum Herrscher der Erde ernannt werden und könnte mit ihr machen, was immer er wolle. Während des Rennens versucht Black Manta, Batman von der Strecke zu rammen was ihm mit Jokers Hilfe auch gelingt. Noch im Fall befestigt Batman aber Stahlseile an den Fahrzeugen von Manta und Gentleman Ghost und wandelt sein Batmobil in seinen Batwing. Während Black Manta mit einem Greifhaken seines Fahrzeugs das Seil kappen kann, wird Gentleman Ghost über die Klippe gezogen und verliert daher das Rennen. Er wird von Mongul nach Warworld teleportiert, wo er in eine Zelle gesperrt wird. Dort gelingt den Helden, die verloren haben, die Flucht und sie sabotieren den Kriegsmond, so dass dieser zerstört wird. Sie lassen die gefangenen Schurken aber nicht zurück sondern sperren sie in einer von Guy Gardner geschaffenen Green Lantern-Sphäre, aus der sie nicht entkommen können. Galerie CraddockStiehltSeele.png|Craddock stiehlt Seelen GhostFlucht.png|Gentleman Ghost versucht zu fliehen GhostStab.png|Gentleman Ghost überrumpelt Batman GhostMagie.png|Gentleman Ghost greift an GhostZauberstab.png|Gentleman Ghost attackiert Batman erneut GhostKirchturmkampf.png|Gentleman Ghost bekämpft Batman GhostFliegt.png|Gentleman Ghost fliegt GhostHerabgezogen.png|Gentleman Ghost wird in die Tiefe gezogen OwlmanMitSchurken.png|Gentleman Ghost mit Owlman und seinen Verbündeten OwlmanschurkenGefangen.png|Die Schurken werden verhaftet SchurkenBeimTodesrennen.png|Einige Teilnehmer des Todesrennens Navigation Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:DC Comics-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Reich Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Dieb Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Verflucht Kategorie:Körperlos